1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle driving assist system configured to assist a driver with respect to the operation of a host vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle driving assist system that visually conveys information to the driver about a preceding obstacle that is determined to be a potential risk to the host vehicle.
2. Background Information
Several conventional vehicle driving assist systems have been proposed for conveying information to a driver of a host about a preceding obstacle that is determined to be a potential risk to the host vehicle. One example of such a vehicle driving assist system is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-58919. In the system of this publication, the vehicle driving assist system executes following distance control of the host vehicle and displays a preceding vehicle acquisition mark indicating the existence of a preceding vehicle (obstacle) when a preceding vehicle appears in front of the host vehicle. The preceding vehicle acquisition mark is displayed in overlapping manner.